


Harmony

by eleasofia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Grandchildren, I SWEAR IT'S NOT AS SAD AS THE TAGS MAKE IT LOOK LIKE, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Memories, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Metaphors, POV Oikawa Tooru, Post-Relationship, Romantic Soulmates, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleasofia/pseuds/eleasofia
Summary: You know what they say, that there is music in everyone. You are a song, the notes written in your DNA. It plays with every breath you take and every beat of your heart. To some you might sound like a broken record, to others you are a symphony. But I didn't believe in it until the day I met him.





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Molnija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molnija/gifts).



> Once again, happy birthday, Nija! ♡ I hope you have an amazing day, and that you enjoy this weird little thing I wrote ;D Not sure what the hell this is, but I promise it's not even nearly as sad as the additional tags make it sound lol. I hope I managed to do AkaOi justice with this!
> 
> Also, this was inspired by two songs: "Perfect" by Ed Sheeran & "Long Live" by Taylor Swift

"You know what they say, that there is music in everyone. You are a song, the notes written in your DNA. It plays with every breath you take and every beat of your heart. To some you might sound like a broken record, to others you are a symphony. But I didn't believe in it until the day I met him. 

"It was an ordinary day, decades ago, and yet I still remember it like it was yesterday. There was soft jazz playing at my favourite coffee shop, which turned into a bar later in the evening. During my time as an university student I spent almost every free minute I had at this place.

"Tokyo had always been a crowded city, but for someone born and raised in the country, it was overwhelming. My family didn't have enough money for me to rent a nice apartment, so I had to stay at a dorm. I lived together with a roommate in a cramped little chamber, and there was barely enough space for our belongings although we both didn't own much.

"I didn't want to wither away at a place this dreary and dark, so I went out as much as I could. The prices at the coffee shop were affordable, and it was close by, so that was where I ended up studying, relaxing, and dreaming of a brighter future. As a child I had been promised so much, and people had made me feel like I was destined for something great. I wasn't, and it took me way too long to accept that.

"At that time, I had been writing my master's thesis, and I was making slow progress. All my life I had worked to become a better version of myself, to polish and hone my song, but at some point I realised, that I was leading a miserable life. What did it matter that I was the finest piece of music when I had no one who would listen to it?

"As I was gazing into space, worrying my lower lip while carefully choosing the next sentence to write down, my eyes met his. He was sitting in a corner of the room, a few tables away from me, and he was alone as well, merely surrounded by heaps of books and notes just like me. The moment we saw each other, my heart skipped a beat or two, and the flow of time was altered. 

"Everything was in slow motion, and suddenly I was seeing sounds, smelling colours, and tasting odours. I wondered whether this was pure luck or caused by some divine intervention, but it felt as if the stars aligned, and it sent chills down my spine. I hadn't even known that I was in need of harmony until the moment I felt him resonate with my soul.

"This wasn't just a song played by a small band, it was a symphony played by an orchestra. We were drawn to each other, and my body moved on its own when I stood up and went over to where he sat. He didn't question it when I took a seat next to him, and looked at him as if I was witnessing a miracle, meeting an angel in person. I'm still sure I really was. 

"All that I'm telling you now, I didn't understand back then. We were just kids, trying to find our ways in life. I didn't know what it was, just knew that I needed to hold it close and never give it up again. Even when life would put obstacles in our way, we held on, we held on to the bitter end, when what had brought us together decided it had other plans for him."

_Oikawa smiled down at the two pairs of chocolate brown eyes looking up at him. The boy was clutching a photo album to his chest while the little girl was holding a second one, turning the pages while Oikawa was talking. Both children looked at the pictures in awe and wonder._

_"Other Plans? What does that mean?" she asked in confusion after a moment of silence._

"We weren't meant to grow old together. I wasn't meant to spend the rest of my life with him, only the rest of his. At a time like this we wouldn't have been able to be together like your grandma and I am anyway. In this society there was no place for tolerance and open-mindedness, there was no place for two young and ambitious men to be together. 

"I had to promise him, that I would remember, and that I would make sure others would remember too. He was my angel, my hero, and even though we were only able to spend a mere year together, he managed to save me. He was the first person to ever take time to listen to my heartbeat, or the things I was mumbling in my sleep. He was the first person to see past all the layers of insecurity, and look right into my soul. 

"And I'm sure there is another life in which we can be together just the way we wanted to, in which we can dance and laugh and live without worrying about the future we never had in this world."

_His granddaughter turned another page in the album, and his grandson pointed to a picture of a beautiful young man with dark hair and tired eyes. He looked pale and sick, but his gaze was soft and although he wasn't smiling, he looked friendly and content, at peace._

_"So, what's his name?"_

"Akaashi Keiji."


End file.
